


Hunter and Prey

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [36]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Gen, Leap of Faith, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Matt Murdock, Technology, but hey he's been stressed and then this fucker shows up..., gotta run before you can walk, little darker than your average spidey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Peter was standing on the Tower landing pad, hands wrapping his wrists as he second guessed himself about implementing a nano-machine based web system... “Okay,” he took a deep breath, something primal warning him, but his spider sense stayed quiet as he ran his hand over the micro arc reactor at his waist. “Here we go.”3% chance of total failure... 75% chance of being able to grab onto the building before hitting terminal velocity if failure occurred... Peter took a deep breath and let himself fall forward, “FRIDAY, Iron-Spider protocol.”“Engaged.”
Series: The Devil's in the details [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Kudos: 82





	Hunter and Prey

Peter was standing on the Tower landing pad, hands wrapping his wrists as he second guessed himself about implementing a nano-machine based web system... “Okay,” he took a deep breath, something primal warning him, but his spider sense stayed quiet as he ran his hand over the micro arc reactor at his waist. “Here we go.”

3% chance of total failure... 75% chance of being able to grab onto the building before hitting terminal velocity if failure occurred... Peter took a deep breath and let himself fall forward, “FRIDAY, Iron-Spider protocol.”

“Engaged.”

“Come on, come on,” he felt it creeping, but it wasn't fast enough. “FRIDAY, status.”

“Failure imminent. Increasing power output.”

Peter took a relieved breathe the moment he felt the suit encase him, spreading his arms and legs and laughing when the glider triggered flawlessly. “How're we lookin' on power, FRIDAY?”

“Stable.”

Peter shifted to sway between the buildings, eyes watching the readings, showing warnings on what would cause the power drain to increase. “So, thrusters will tank this in a heartbeat.”

“Full thruster capability will deplete the reactor in 5 minutes flight time.”

“Good, it's just a cut and run measure anyway.” He was grinning and panting as he pulled in the glider to test out the web shooters. “Give me updates on power depletion from web usage.” Peter was grinning as he swung, wincing at the updates on nano-recall, “That, doesn't need to be in my face, FRIDAY, not unless it's becoming a problem.”

“Background status updated,” Peter was practically shaking as he watched the updates and updating what he needed on the screen and what he couldn't have cluttering his HUD.

“FRIDAY, bring up the webbing options we discussed.” Peter cycled through, checking the most used to ensure their function. “EDITH, locate Kraven the Hunter.”

“Locating...”

“FRIDAY, playlist 'Battlefield'.” Peter smiled when Blood//Water started playing.

“Alias, Kraven the Hunter, Sergei Kravinoff located.” Peter started chuckling at the coordinates and map in his HUD.

“Let dad know I'm going to be late for dinner, and not to worry. Just some late night testing.”

“Incoming call from Matthew Murdock.”

Peter sighed but picked up, “Yeah?”

“Is FRIDAY your secretary now?”

“Nah, she's way more than that. But my hands are a bit busy so, yeah.”

“So, how's it looking?”

“Well, we're going to find out. So far, practically bullet proof. Haven't done any of the large caliber testing, you know I have Frank help with that and last time I heard he wasn't in state.”

“Yeah, let me know when he's in state, won't you?”

“Never,” Peter grinned a little viciously as he zeroed in on his target. “FRIDAY, sky hook.”

“Sky hook engaged,” Peter swung down as his boots changed, grabbing onto the startled man as he swung by. “Recommend thruster activation.”

“Nah, I'm good, I'll call you back dad, touchy testing going on, you understand.”

“Peter... what's that sound?”

“Nothin' just got a fish on the line, gotta reel it in. I'll call you back afterword.” Peter's eyes swung to disconnect call and he laughed, “Catch and release.”

“Engaged,” Kraven swung into the air when Peter's claws released him before he swung back around to catch him again, tensing his feet to close the claws.

“Ya know what's fun about being human Kravy? Ya adapt really fucking well.”

He swung up, releasing him, this time calling for the claws to disable to land next to the stumbling man. “Spider-man.”

“Ya got it in one... Now, what was this I hear about you wanting to hunt me? Cause, lately, I've been really fucking stressed, and it's kinda a family tradition to take out that stress on monsters...”

-

Peter flopped into his bed, grinning up at the ceiling, “FRIDAY.”

“Yes, Mr. Parker?”

“Just Peter, please.”

“Yes, Peter?”

“Make sure the Iron-Spider is bio-metrically locked to me. And only engage with verbal verification.”

“Set, Peter, is there anything else?”

“How's the arc?”

“It's nearly at full capacity. Would you like a readout of the night's testing?”

“Yeah,” Peter rolled his eyes at the projection just above his stomach, “I'm going to need to figure out a different placement for this thing... Can't get it any smaller though,” he swung his hand, relieved that at least he could pull the projection up to his face as he read the readouts “What's this sudden surge in power?”

“You powered on the stabilizers for 5 seconds.”

“Oh, right, the jump strike when he tried to run...” Peter sifted through, “Here, what's this background info?”

“That is from you commanding the webbing stay active 'until the police arrive'.”

“Right, nanos are background data until they're actually a problem. Everything get back to where it was supposed to be?”

“Of course, Peter. As programmed.”

“Good good.” Peter tilted his head toward the door, “How pissed is dad?”

“I do not believe he is, Peter,” Peter was blinking at the image of his dad grinning in the kitchen as he listened to something, probably the discord chat. “Huh, I expected at least a chewing out...”

“I'm not mad, Peter... I'm just pissed off you didn't let me go with you.”

“Don't look pissed, dad, you look proud as punch.”

Matt's head tossed back on the screen, Peter smiled at the laughter from the next room. “Next time, let me in on the fun.”

“Eh, he wasn't in the Kitchen, dad. He was in my territory, my game.”

“Yeah, I guess you're right. I call dibs on the next one.”

“Dad, if some psycho wants to hunt you, and you catch him before I do, go for it. But I got a few things on my side and they all have really good eyes.”

Peter blinked when his door cracked open, he winced, “Next time, don't go alone. I'm glad your new gadgets and whatits worked, but it could be worse next time.”

“Dad, I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself.”

Matt's face shifted, switching from about to crack up back to court room calm, “Seriously, though, I don't want to lose you to some... monster. So, be careful.”

“Yeah, I know, same to you. Oh, FRIDAY, did you ever get that activation stall out fixed? Or was before an automatic response?”

“Allotted power on activation was fixed the moment the suit completed assembly.”

“Good, good, cause that coulda been bad.”

“Agreed. Might I suggest better safety procedures for next time?”

“I, hope, there isn't a next time, honestly. I hope I got everything. But, I know there's always a next time...”


End file.
